Server-based social interaction between users has developed to a device-to-device operation and sharing between users. In order to make the devices to interoperate with each other, they first have to find each other. One example is a technology-based operation, where users—at first—have to select a certain technology (Bluetooth, WiFi-direct, etc.) that is used to find the devices. Then the selected technology is used to find the other devices and the services available.
Social Devices is a concept that utilizes short radio operation. Devices (e.g. mobile phones, laptops, smartphones, consumer electronic devices, etc.) are configured to perform joint, collaborative actions when they are in the proximity of each other. The system can propose and start actions autonomously without user initiation. The actions are organized by a server in internet. The server can be responsible in selecting the proper action based on available devices, context information and user preferences, and organizing the devices to perform the action. Each device updates its context information to the server and executes specific parts of the joint action as instructed by the server. The device-side functionality is kept at minimum to make the system feasible on battery-powered devices; device only communicates with the server and with other devices, and executes actions as instructed. System does not require any peer-to-peer connectivity, therefore it works well with different consumer electronic devices as long as they have internet connection.
Device discovery is a time and power consuming operation. The time and power consumption are tightly interrelated. If faster detection/search time is needed, more power has to be used. In addition, the user is often expected to know which connectivity technology is used with certain application. In addition, the user needs to know when to perform the search. Therefore, there is a need for a more straightforward solution that requires less effort from the user.